Ji min Cap
Biography Ji min Cap (born May 15, 2018 in Pyongyang, North Korea) is one of the adoptive daughters of Matthew and Marci Cap. She along with her other vigintuplet siblings Han-yong, Hye-rim, Jong-nam, Hye-rang, Sang-Ook, Jong-Chul, Young-Hee, Jong-un, Yong-rim, Yong-il, Pong-ju, Min-ki, Min-Jung, Young-mi, Woo-sung, Tae-won, Sun-woo, Young-Chul and Min-seo were orphaned at the age of 3 months. Appearance She has long black hair, fair skin and dark brown eyes. She wears a red top and blue jeans. She wears Converse sneakers. Personality She is very kind and is a mother-like figure to her younger siblings, especially the French and Japanese vigintuplets, and of course, the baby sets of vigintuplets, she gets really angry if someone criticizes the Japanese vigintuplets or bully them, she is protective of her siblings, she has a mild grudge against Moses and their vigintuplets, who doesn't help her look after their younger siblings She is the least violent out of her vigintuplet siblings, with Yong-il being the most violent Family Tree *Father: Matthew Cap *Mother: Marci Cap *Brothers: Han-yong Cap, Jong-nam Cap, Sang-Ook Cap, Jong-Chul Cap, Jong-un Cap, Yong-rim Cap, Yong-il Cap, Pong-ju Cap, Min-ki Cap, Woo-sung Cap, Tae-won Cap, Sun-woo Cap, Young-Chul Cap *Sisters: Hye-rim Cap, Hye-rang Cap, Young-Hee Cap, Min-Jung Cap, Young-mi Cap, Min-seo Cap Team Terrific 10's Union of Koreans In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Skills and Abilities *CPR and First Aid *The clarinet *sewing and knitting *costume making *Tae Kwon Do *Martial Arts *crafting *Babysitting Interests *The Simpsons (Korean version) *yoga *Gangnam Style by PSY *korean dishes *reading books *Korean Horror Movies *K-Pop music Relationships Tariko Jong-nam Han-yong Jong-nam Jong-Chul Jong-un Yong-rim Yong-il Pong-ju Woo-sung Tae-won Young-Chul Young-mi Min-Jung Young-Hee Hye-rang Hye-rim Min-seo Sang-Ook Min-ki Sun-woo Satoshi Yusake Yukina Catherine: Ji min came to comfort Catherine when the crying French girl's treats were all gobbled up and Madeline costume was destroyed while she and the other younger kids were watching "Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King" after she had changed into her pajamas and left the costume on her bed while her parents were inspecting the kids' halloween treats. Marci Matthew Pong-ju Yong-il Moses Han-yong Sakura Noah Eclair Hitomi Mao Trivia *She likes to listen to PSY's hit song, Gangnam Style. *Her favorite TV show is the Simpsons *Her favorite movie is The Grudge *Her favorite electronic is the Samsung iPad *In her diary, it is revealed that she has a crush on a star quarterback for the high school football team *she plays the clarinet for the high school band *she enjoys attending dances, school football games, talking to her friends, socializing, going to movies, shopping, and cheerleading. Future Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Vigintuplets Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Category:Fraternal Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Daughters Category:People Category:People from North Korea Category:People adopted from North Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from North Korea Category:Children adopted from North Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from North Korea Category:Girls adopted from North Korea Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2018 Category:People born in May Category:People from New York Category:Unfinished Pages